


Gifts

by Ruquas



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot doesn't like the gift Nana has given Hardison</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

“If you're wearing that thing to bed, I'm going to sleep on the couch!”, Eliot said more shocked than angry. This had to be a nightmare.

 

“Why?”, Alec complained. Eliot shook his head. “You have to ask? It looks ridiculous. I'm not sleeping next to you if you're wearing something like that.”

 

Alec seemed to be near the tears. “But it was a gift from my Nana, Eliot.”, he said and then added grinning “And it's really cool!”.

 

Eliot just nodded and went to the door. “You can find me at the door. “I'm giving you an hour.”. Alec swallowed and opened his mouth. “But...”

 

Eliot turned around and shook his head. “I'm not sleeping next to a grown man who's sleeping in Borg-pyjamas!”.

 

Alec's mouth felt open. “Are... do you... you're kidding, right? These are Daleks, Eliot. Daleks! From Doctor Who. Borgs are in Star Trek!”.

 

Eliot rolled his eyes and opened the door. “I'm not sleeping next to you when you're wearing that thing, Hardison!”


End file.
